


柠檬方糖

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: 年龄操作/精分异体/双性具体设定是师生age 31 x 17这部分阿飞还没什么戏份，如果有后续的话或许会变成3P？（当然我也只是嘴上说说，鸽的几率很大……毕竟肝不好_(:з」∠)_





	柠檬方糖

“带土，我好像很奇怪。”

漩涡鸣人有点不安地拉住了黑发师长的衣摆，他局促不安，遮遮掩掩的简直像干了一件对不起全世界的事情，却又竭力装作不在意。

“哪里很奇怪？”  
他冷冰冰的老师用着万年不变的冷淡声线问道。

“放学后能等我一小会吗？因为纲手奶奶又去赌博了找不到，好色仙人又一定会笑我，所以只能跟带土说了。”他有点迷茫地接上，又见青年摸了摸他的头，平淡地回答道，“那到时候去老师家里吧。”

“好。”  
鸣人咬着牙，像做了什么决心似的说道。

-

“我昨天去了澡堂。”漩涡鸣人皱着眉头想措辞，一边偷偷打量着另一边沙发上翘着二郎腿看电视的面具男，在得到宇智波带土的回应后才别别扭扭地往下，“我发现其他人都没有我这个东西……”

“什么东西？”

“呃……就是……”漩涡鸣人又去瞄了几眼沙发，见那个莫名其妙的面具男根本没往这里看过才放心地开始脱起了自己的裤子。宇智波带土面无表情地看着他，好像他在干一件再正常不过的事情，即便他正在两个成年男人面前毫无遮挡地露出自己光裸的双腿。

“这个，就是这个。”鸣人有点不太好意思地把自己软趴趴的小东西抬起来，露出底下一条狭窄的肉缝，它软乎乎地合着，再其下才是肛口。他的私处很漂亮，几乎只有一点点金色的毛发，整个人就像婴儿一样干净。

“是这个啊。”宇智波带土皱了皱眉头，从忍具包里翻出了手套带上，碰了碰那柔软的所在。鸣人“啊”了一声，他觉得有点羞耻，但他的师长又一副不是什么大问题的寻常表情，这让他稍微安心了一些。

带土的手指戳弄了几下之后，掰开了那条紧闭的缝隙，从中露出了粉色的肉壁，鸣人忍不住惊呼一声，远处沙发的电视音好像小了很多，他不敢再叫，只捂着嘴小声问，“这是问题吗？”

“是问题。”  
他的师长平静地回答，手指继续漫无目的地按压，在入口处浅浅地压了几寸进去。鸣人难捱地缩紧了脚趾，有略略触电一般的感觉从下身传过来，他的腰轻轻随着那戳动的频率一挺一挺，一边艰难地咬着手指不让喘息溢出去。

宇智波带土突兀地把整根食指捅了进去，鸣人“啊”地一声弓起了腰，有湿哒哒的水渍在他的身下聚成了一滩。

“你十六岁了，今天才知道这个问题吗？”他的师长冷冷地注视着他，把沾满了粘液的手套脱了下来。


End file.
